We Could Be In Love
by manycolouredeyes
Summary: Sometimes, something good can also happen in the midst of a war. AxC


_**A/N:** Hello! It has been a while since I've written any fanfics on this couple. I've originally planned out another story for them just for Valentine's Day but I was away that week for work and apparently I dropped my idea somewhere then too. But I really wanted to pour out my feelings for this two and that's when I found one of my unfinished and unpublished ideas for AsuCaga and here it is!_

_This is inspired by a song called 'We Could Be In Love' by Lea Salonga. I really love this song and I hope you enjoy this story!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or the song. I just own the feels._

* * *

**We Could Be In Love**

_by manycoloredeyes_

* * *

_Be still my heart_

_Lately its mind is all its own_

_It would go far and wide_

_Just to be near you_

She sighed for the hundredth time that day. It's very not like her and the fact irritates her even more. Staring at her own reflection, she couldn't help but to see a combination of hair as dark as the night and eyes as green as an emerald instead of the gold she adorn.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, you must be crazy!"

She muttered angrily and shook the image away. But as she lay down on her bed, the events that happened a day ago managed to get pass her defenses as she unwillingly recalled it.

The way he moved. The way he slept. The way his eyes drastically changed from a killers glare to a compassionate stare. The way his voice shouted out his name as they parted.

"Athrun," she whispered the name silently and felt herself grin and her cheeks burned. And as she drifted into sleep, she wondered if she could ever meet him again amidst the craziness of this war.

* * *

_Even the stars, shining up bright_

_I've noticed when you're close to me_

_Still it remains a mystery._

It was not like he has never seen stars before. He had practically lived among them for all his life but for some reason, he had never really appreciated nor bothered much about them until he met a certain fiery girl with golden eyes on the island a few weeks ago.

It was strange and mind-boggling for him when he actually remembered every single constellation that were out that fateful night.

"Must be the lack of lights," he reasoned. But deep inside, he knew better why it was so.

* * *

_Anyone who's seen us_

_Knows what's going on between us_

_It doesn't take a genius_

_To read between the lines_

Even though Lacus was no longer engaged to his best friend, Kira still felt guilty and awkward every time he had to face him. Until the day he saw both Athrun and Cagalli walking down the hallway together. It looked like an casual walk between two comrades but to Kira, it spelled out something more. And his suspicions were proven when he saw a smile across the songstress' face when he pointed it out to her.

* * *

_I ask myself why_

_I sleep like a baby through the night_

_Maybe it helps to know_

_You'll be there tomorrow_

It was a time of war. Peace and rest were rare finds nowadays yet she felt strangely at peace. She was going out in a Mobile Suit the next day, fighting for what can be her final day and here she was in her bed, feeling peaceful. If she were to close her eyes now, she would probably doze off instantly. She thought she was losing it and her hand automatically reached out to her neck in search for her necklace, a habit she had, but it wasn't there. That was when she remembered that she had given it to someone else and everything in her mind began to make sense.

He would be there with her in the battlefield, fighting alongside her to stop this craziness. And that thought alone, was enough to calm her down.

* * *

_Don't open my eyes_

_I'll wake from the spell I'm under_

_Makes me wonder how_

_I could live without you now._

He woke up feeling like a new person despite the fact that he was about to sacrifice himself in the battlefield a few hours before. They won. But that was not the only reason. Her hands tightly holding onto his and the tear-stained cheeks were the reason he felt alive.

She had saved him in so many different ways that now he began to wonder if he could go on with his life without having her nearby.

He squeezed her hand in return and tugged her close to him. She complied readily and rested her forehead on his, tears falling freely from her eyes again and she muttered angry words at his actions.

* * *

_And it's not just wishful thinking_  
_Or only me who's dreaming_  
_I know what these are symptoms of_  
_We could be in love._

She had always thought that nothing good can come out from a war, even if either side had won. So much lives have been lost and the flames of hatred would not burn out just because the war was over. But as Cagalli sat vigilantly by Athrun's side for the days to come after the final battle, their hands entwined as they filled the hours with conversations, sharing their pains and hopes, she had come to realise that something good can happen in a war after all.

"I love you," the words came out soft and unexpectedly. Caught off-guard, Athrun stopped talking and stared at the woman by his bedside. Realising what she had just said, Cagalli tried to pull away from him but instead, he pulled her close for a kiss.

"I love you too," he whispered only for her ears to hear.


End file.
